Sunshine
by lali2148
Summary: Kagome thought she had forgotten. Thought it was all in the past. But one small mistake from Inuyasha and she's down the well again..Face to face with...him. OCKag InuKag. 3 part
1. Part 1

**Summary:** Kagome thought she had forgotten. She though it was all in the past...but that couldn't be true. Because he was standing right in front of her, begging her to understand...and Kagome remembered everything. Because she loved him once...upon a time. KagOCInu. It will end Inu and Kag, don't worry. lol...i hope...lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**

**Sunshine**

**By: Princess Lali.**

**Part 1

* * *

**

She blinked past the sun's rays as they wove their way through the small hut.

She groaned and tried her best to push the light from her eyes, tightly closing her eyelids, as if trying to seep it out.

But with no avail she gave into the morning and with a lazy yawn she stretched her arms over her head and made moved her jaw a bit getting used to feeling once again, forming little cow munching noises, and like a speeding race car, she feel back and a small light feather like snore escaped her.

She was falling asleep again…back into dream land…so peaceful…so beautiful…so-

"Get up ya' lazy wench! We got lots of things to do today!"

She made a noise of protest and whined though her blanket.

The demander quickly yanked the comfortable blankets leaving her fresh to the hot morning air, and she quickly retracted by curling into a ball.

A word of…cute…passed his mind, but only for a second, quickly being replaced with annoyance.

"Get. UP!" His voice insistently roared, she _always_ did this…was it _his_ fault humans were so lazy? Was it _his_ fault that the demon they fought for the jewel shard yesterday late all night?

Of course not!

So why did she always insist on trying to sleep in, when she knew perfectly well it never worked.

A muffled 'no' came from mouth, currently covered by her shielding arms.

"No! What do you mean 'No'! I let you sleep enough!" He stated as if he was her coordinator of how many hours she needed and how many she didn't.

A sigh was hardly heard from outside the hut as a groggy Shippo yawned, and an equally tired monk leaned on his staff.

The demon huntress was polishing her boomerang, her demon partner by her side, snoozing lightly, ears circling for any hint of danger. A cute little mew escaping her now and then.

"Why can't Inuyasha just give us a little more time to sleep?" Shippo whined, agreeing with Kagome's point at the moment.

Miroku shrugged, repressing another yawn, for he found it unnecessary to do so, but the question didn't go unanswered.

"He wants to hunt the jewel shards, they might after all, be farther away than before, and then become harder to receive."

Shippo groaned.

* * *

Silence. 

Except for the occasional sniff, and the obvious shuffle of sandals, boots, shoes, feet, and paws hitting the dirt ground.

It was to the point of irritating.

No…that was wrong…it was irritating.

And the hanyou boy wasn't going to hear silence for the rest of the day any longer.

"It's you own fault for not getting up when I told you to!" He finally out bursted in outrage.

A glare was directed to him, and then the turn of a head and Kagome ignored him.

He gritted his teeth.

"So what? You ain't gonna talk to me!"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all seemed to sigh at the same time…why couldn't they both just drop it?

Kagome was tired.

And Inuyasha was being grouchy.

No new news there.

Inuyasha turned to point an accusing finger at the miko. "Every time you do that you end up sitting me! So stop it! Speak woman!"

She took shocking interest in the rice paddies to the right of her.

They had defeated the demon holding two shards, so to add to their collection, but that didn't take away her bad mood. He didn't have to scream in her ear.

Nor did he have to lift the futon from under her and cause her to roll away and hit her face with the dirt floor, ruining her favorite cat pajamas.

No…no he didn't.

Her ear drums, she was sure, had busted, and her pj's she was sure, would take forever to wash. Plus her face still hurt, from the sudden fall.

But did he care?

Noooooooo.

After not receiving and answer from the girl, he huffed and turned back forward. If she didn't want to talk fine. She just better not sit him.

He wasn't even sure why she was mad at him.

If taking the blanket away didn't work…wouldn't taking the futon be next?

It was tempting to slap her wit the blanket itself, shocking her up…but that would cause a sure sit, so he went for the futon.

He hadn't used that one before, and when she rolled to hit the ground face first, he made a mental note never to do it again. Reinforcing that note when she lifted her head to glare fiery daggers at him.

He almost felt sorry, and it reflected in his eyes, but pride always seemed to over rule him and he instead of apologizing like he should have, he keh'd and blamed her for being so damn lazy.

"Seriously, I could hear your snores from up in the trees. Jesus woman." He mockingly teased, but not in the nicest way in the world.

"…"

The other three shook their heads.

"Sit boy."

His eyes widened as his fears were confronted and his face hit dirt, his body following.

Shippo slapped his forehead with his small hand and shook his head from side to side.

"Baka…"

* * *

It was night time, and the clouds were graying out, filling with wet water. 

Rain was sure to be coming.

His nose could sense it too. It brushed against his senses, and he requested to once again take the night and rest some place with a shelter. For them of course. Sure the rain sometimes slid into his ears, and it was hard to just flick them every two seconds, but he wasn't going to confide on a little hut to keep him shelter.

Trees were just fine.

So he jumped in one, and quietly waited for the first drops of rain to droop from the leaves above his branch.

That was when Kagome decided she needed to restock supplies. She would only be gone a few hours. Probably be back the next day. So it wouldn't matter all that much, for they weren't doing any shard hunting that night, non the less was Naraku there either.

But she was still angry with Inuyasha…

"I'm going home."

With those three words his eyes snapped open from their half lidded state and he scowled down to her.

"No way." Was his response.

Maybe if she asked nicer…but she didn't have to demand. He was the only one who could demand things around here.

Or at least he thought so.

But she ignored him, for it wasn't a question, it was a fact. And she made her way though the first drops of rain and walked to where Sango was.

The taijiya had already known it was going to be like this, but saw a fight coming on, and called Kirara.

"Sango-chan?" The girl questioned, showing some sign of niceness to the opposite girl.

"You need Kirara right?" She gave a shirt smile and they both looked over to see Kirara already transformed and ready to go.

Kagome nodded to Sango. "Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

Sango down cast her eyes and tilted her head in thought. The idea suddenly hitting her and she looked at Kagome with sudden happiness.

"We ran out of that magical hair ingredient that you always bring!"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. "I'll bring some more." After that she hopped onto Kirara and made her way back to the well, yellow backpack placed to hang on a shoulder.

She ignored the slight whip of her hair on her cheeks, and the growing far away shout of 'Oi's' coming from the slightly confused hanyou. But supirsingly he didn't follow.

A part of Kagome yearned for him to come get her, force her to stay, indicating some sort of nameless feeling that he needed her with him.

But another part dared him to chase after her. It confused her so, and she didn't understand why.

Suddenly the image of a boy crossed her mind, and she almost gasped.

Shippo calls Inuyasha a two-timer….but he might as well be calling her one. Because although she doesn't see another boy like Inuyasha goes after Kikyou, she does in fact think of another…one that she hasn't seen in three years.

Maybe a short time, but enough time to set her mind in a missing mode and want to cry all over again.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the low hiss of Kirara as she touched ground, allowing Kagome to get off.

Kagome smiled at the cat demon. She didn't have that bond that Sango had with her, but she could still the creature her deepest secrets.

She sometimes thought it put too much pressure on the poor cat.

Already holding so many secrets of her own to keep, never being to let them out, and having to hear more. But she never made a sign of protest.

So Kagome told her. Softly and in a way that made Kirara snuggle closer as if to make it go away.

Make that weird sad feeling to fall away.

"I met this boy, Kirara." She started. "A long time ago…and he left…but I still miss him.." She bit her lip as she petted the cat demon's mane. She sighed as she finally rested her head on her neck in a final movement. "Am I that pathetic?" She said barely above a whisper. Kirara mewed, a encouraging mew and forced Kagome to giggle softly.

She kissed the neko's forehead and uttered a small thank you before finally jumping into the well.

Kirara watched and waited until she was sure the blue glow coming out of the strange well and not feeling much like flying, she walked into the cold, wet night. A few sprinkles of rain already doting her thick fur.

She stopped when she came to a familiar figure a few feet away, running at a hurried pace.

The figure stopped when he reached the cat.

A softer, sad glance caught her red eyes as he came a realization.

"So she left, eh?" He then scowled and looked to other side. Kirara blinked.

He sighed and looked back at the cat. "I didn't mean to make her mad…I mean…she's so damn…" He let out an angry noise through his nose, not finishing his sentence.

Kirara mewed in understanding.

He pathetically sighed and slumped his shoulders, the rain picking up pace. "Come on, Sango's waiting for you." He turned.

Kirara has lived for hundred years, and in those years, she's kept millions of secrets. Secrets she's never been able to let out, nor will she ever.

And she's always been known to be understanding. Why? Never would she know. For she could not speak their language. She could not answer with an understanding word of advice. She just tried her best to make her mew sound friendly. And they all smiled. As id she just made their day. Humans were so confusing. They spill their feelings to you even when they know you can't answer, and feel comfort when you get closer to them and mew.

But she'd been doing it long enough to it's just the way they worked.

And she grew to love it, in a way.

"You think she hates me?" A soft voice came from in front of her and she blinked in confusion, silently asking him to go on.

He scoffed, of course she doesn't hate him…he's just thinking stupid things again.

This happened regularly, she'd be back through the well, and flash that smile of hers again. He would 'keh' and she would roll her eyes with a giggle. Shippo would stop nagging him about her. Sango would have her girl talks again, and Miroku would tempt himself not to touch her. By the end of day, already holding his signature red mark on his cheek.

Better then my claws, Inuyasha thought. If it'd be he who would grant the monk his punishment, he'd use his claws and all.

He became warrant that Kirara was now walking side to him. Swishing both her tails in an encouraging way.

"I don't deserve her you know. I shouldn't even have feelings for her. She does so much, and I know I would never stand it if she went running to some other guy. Heck, I'd probably never speak to her again. But she…she stays…and says that she'll try to…" He trailed off. He didn't notice the cold trails of water falling into his ears, nor the sudden feeling of weight on his body since the rain pulled it down with it's water.

Kirara mewed.

"You…ya' think I'm in love with her or something?" He wondered out loud to himself, although knowing full well Kirara heard.

His ears drooped.

"I don't wanna be." He finally decided. "I don't want her to love me either…"

Kirara was now confused hissed a low confused mewl.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "She'll just end up hurt…And I won't be able to help her. And I promised to protect her…I promised…just like I promised…" He stopped, and Kirara was glad he did.

The cat didn't have an exact like towards the old miko. She knew her before all knew her. Before Inuyasha, before Kaede.

After all Kirara was hundred years older. And Kikyou, although saved many lives, was never one solo person. Always wore a stone mask, and her life always had to revolve around something. If she more wit, Kirara was sure she could have been a normal woman. A normal girl. But Kikyou never risked it. She was a miko. And she stayed like that even up to her dieing day.

Kagome was different in that section. She wasn't afraid to laugh. Afraid to show who she really was. To have fun. Perhaps it was the way they grew up. After all…Kikyou ever since at a young age knew what she was bound to be…but Kagome only realized she was miko at 15.

No matter, Kagome would still be the way she was at 10 or 12.

So Inuyasha came, and she found her outlet. Kirara wasn't exactly there when it happened but the story had been on for 50 years.

And she met Kikyou when they gave the jewel. Kirara was ordered to keep an eye on her for a few weeks after. Make sure she was good for the jewel's protection.

Kirara came back soon after, and Naraku attacked a good measure later.

But that was in the past. Now Inuyasha was here, dealing with emotions that he never thought he'd have again. Non-the less with a miko of the future.

But it was true. And it was raining, Kirara finally took note of.

Inuyasha sighed.

Kirara sighed.

"Oi, cat…" He called.

She turned her head, half insulted, but she saw a small smile and let it pass.

"Thanks for the help." He genuinely said. No sarcasm.

Kirara mewed.

Both Hanyou's and Humans were so very confusing.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she made an effort to climb up the ladder to the entrance of the shrine. 

The rain was just as bad as it was back there, and she chided herself for not bringing an umbrella or some sort of garment as to cover herself with.

She carried her yellow bag up with her, not as heavy as before, but full of cloths and empty plastic boxes.

'Carton next time…' She reminded. Her mother had packed all the food in plastic boxes, GLAD, and had asked to bring them all back. Not being able to pick up carton boxes from the grocery store.

Slowly she opened the two sliding doors, and was hit full force with the harsh rain wind, and felt her hair get pulled back.

She made an 'eep' sound although she expected it, and pulled the doors back shut.

She gave a relived sigh, and looked around the shrine anything to protect her from the cruel winds and water outside.

Searching seemed futile, and she gave up with a sad sigh and slump of the shoulders.

Jii-chan had everything, except something for the rain.

He had fake demon's parts, hands, legs, eyes, wooden katanas, and a whole box full of small replicas of the Shikon-no-Tama, but anything she was looking for?

No.

Kami. You'd think at least he'd have some foreign umbrella from way back then.

Kagome came face to face with fact that she was going to walk into the house soaking wet, with a drenched book bag and most likely a cold the next day.

Perfect. Just perfect. Her day was perfectly peach from the moment Inuyasha decided to wake her up.

She cautiously opened the doors and let some wind through before fully opening it and shielding herself with her arms and book bag to heavy hold over her head.

Her teeth almost chattered at the cold, but like a miracle it seemed to ease down, and so she was able to just walk through. Water petteling her head.

She was almost there. She inwardly sighed.

Nice hot coco…warm blankets…delicious dinner…erasing thoughts of a boy…

Her eyes snapped open…that boy.

'Sunshine'

His voice seeped through, and she felt like crying. Her heart wrenched and she bit the inside of her cheek to repress and sob.

'_Sunshine, come on!'_

The memories washed over her and she could hardly stand anymore.

She fisted her hand in her, let the bag on her shoulder to slide down.

'_Why do you call me that?'_

'_Call you what?'_

'_Sunshine.'_

'_Cause…'_

'_Cause why?'_

'_Everyone calls you Kagome…I don't wanna call you what everyone else calls you. And wasn't Sunshine the first thing I called you when we met?'_

_The little girl nodded._

'_So Sunshine you'll stay. Savy, Sunshine?'_

_She giggled_.

That was such a long time ago. It was inexcusable that she remembering and feeling like crying now.

Completely pathetic.

She made a move to pick her bag up again, her ears registering in the sound of rain once again and started trudging back up to her home.

She should forget him.

He's never coming back.

He left, and she promised to move on.

So forgetting is the best thing.

Forget. Forgetting…Remember…Remembering…

She shook her head, some rain swishing off.

She was forgetting.

Forgetti-

"_Sunshine_."

Her heart stopped.

* * *

**IMPORTANT:**

ok there's 3 parts to this.

And although it may sound stupid now, i'm sure it's gets better.

I'm gonna post the third part now, or tomorrow. And the third part is the gran finale! lol. srry.

ok. um...the story is my first inuyasha fic, and 'im sure there r others angry at me for not continuing my otherstories, but they are in progress. It IS spring break after all..

Ok...The story came to me while having another of those past dreams where you imagine the charecter with a mysterious past. So...yea...this has to do with Kagome and a mysterious boy from a long time ago.

If you can reveiw it'd make my day. lol. already had it bad enough as it is.

So there was the FIRST part of SUNSHINE.

Love your one-n-only,

Princess Lali,

Of Spain and England.

P.S. Don't forget to reveiw and tell me what you think. I didn't get much time for editing so sorry...hehehe...bye!


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: We've gone through this already...I don't own Inuyasha...**

**Sunshine**

**By: Princess Lali**

**Part Two

* * *

**

"_Cinderella in a cellar, went to the castle to kiss a fella'" A little girl matched each word to the beat of the rope._

_Mid-night hair swung with each jump as she went faster and faster to reach her ultimate goal of 20 this time. _

"_Yuka-chan swing it faster!" Eri cried._

_Ayumi giggled and little Yuka glared in determination._

"_Made a mistake and kissed a snake. How many kisses did she take?" Ayumi sang while becoming confused as Yuka swung faster and faster…and faster still. _

_Little Ayumi couldn't keep up. _

"_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine." Yuka gritted out, still determined to swing it faster. Kagome was trying her best to keep up, but she was so afraid of falling. _

_Yuka was going way too fast!_

"_10. 11. 12." She kept going, the numbers coming out as one word. _

_Eri stopped cheering and convinced herself that the rope didn't disappear. It was gong so fast it was becoming hard to see. _

_Ayumi yelped. "Yuka-chan stop! It's slipping!" _

_Yuka didn't hear her as her small hands kept spinning it, and spinning._

"_27. 28.29.30.31.32.33.34.35.36." Her words were getting higher with volume and becoming more and more incoherent._

_Kagome was wide eyed and shieking now, her little legs were going at a speed that she didn't know she possessed. _

"_Help me!" She screeched. _

_Before anyone knew what happened, Ayumi let go and the rope went once more under Kagome's sneakers and flying up into the air…_

"_It's FLYING!" Ayumi gawked._

"_Ropes don't fly, baka!" Eri corrected, using a word she had learned on the television._

"_Hey! No name calling!" Ayumi pointed a finger at her, although having no idea what 'Baka' meant. _

_Yuka still had her hand fisted for holding the rope and soon tears her eyes…_

_Kagome was panting and placed her hands on her knees to regain normal breathing. _

_Her hair clip had been slid off in the progress of jumping at an in-human rate and she got up to get it again._

_It was new after all. _

_Eri and Ayumi momentarily stopped bickering to catch a glimpse of Kagome running out to find her clip, and Yuka's shoulders shudder in a silent cry. _

"_WAH!" She finally yelled. Tears spilling everywhere. "I tired so hard!"_

_Kagome meanwhile looked in bushes and around trees, finding nothing. Then she something shine yellow, and she turned to gasp a happy noise._

_There it was!_

…_In the middle of the street. _

_She clapped her hands, her 4 year old mind not comprehending that she would have to disobey her mother and walk onto the street. _

_No cars were in sight, so she didn't suppose it mattered much. _

_She skipped to the street, and crouched down to pick it up. He small fingers wrapping around the object of her attention. It was a sparkly yellow sun and it was one of her favorites. _

_Her mother had just bought it for her to match with her yellow patterned sun dress, she was currently clad in. _

_Her mother also warned her not to take it off or lose it. So of course when Kagome picked it up she tried her best to place it back in her hair._

_But the contraptions were so difficult. Her nails hurt when she tried to unclip the metal lever and it slapped the outside of her hand when she did so. _

"_Ouch!"_

_A little boy turned his head at the sound and rolled his eyes. _

_He had heard them from here and now the girl who was doing the insane jumping was closer. _

_Girls were soooo stupid. _

_How can anyone find jumping over a rope_, fun

_He huffed and turned from his view in his tree house. _

_He spent his whole day up there, watching and waiting for something interesting. He didn't have much friends, and not many wanted to be his friend cause of his orange hair. _

_It wasn't his fault. _

_He was born like it. They didn't have to call him carrot head, or nasty names that he hadn't even learned because of it. _

_His eyes were bordering on orange as well, and his mother always said that made him special…_

_He didn't have any parents anymore…foster parents took care of him. _

_And he hated them…so most of his days he stayed there. In the little house his mother had helped him build. _

_It was his own secret hide out._

_Then he was thrown from his thoughts when he heard the unmistakable sound of a truck turning the corner. He froze momentarily. Being thrown into those memories never helped any. _

_He turned to make sure the girl was gone. She was still there. Both hands trying to ptu something in her hair. _

_That was when he noticed she was clad yellow, and with the beam of the sun being blocked by her, she almost seemed to replace the giant golden ball. _

_His eyes widened and brushed some cookie crumbs of his mouth, and placed the other chocolate cookie back on its chipped plate._

_The sound of the engine was coming closer. _

_He found his voice and tried to warn her. "Oi!" _

_She didn't turn no make any sign that she heard. _

_He growled._

"_OI GIRL!" _

_The truck was getting closer by the second. _

_He was 5, but was experienced enough to jump out of the tree house and run over to the street. _

_But the sound of the truck froze him…no, not again. _

_Those stupid trucks wouldn't take another person. _

_So he ran, and with a surprised squeak from her he grabbed her and both rolled over the opposite hill, next to the road. _

_She was holding something in her fist and seemed to be wincing because of the pain it was causing her hand. _

_The truck passed right by them and her dress was smeared with the grass they were rolling on. _

_The boy wasn't much of a gentleman so he didn't care if the girl landed safely or not._

_He saved her from the truck, that was all. _

_They landed and next to each other. The boy sucked in air through his teeth and felt tears corner his eyes at the pain in his knee. _

_He heard sobs from next to him and bit _

_He noticed it was scraped. his lip. _

_No one was gonna see him cry. Never the less a stupid girl._

_She wiped her nose with her dirty hand and buried her head in her dress. _

_He didn't know what to do…he didn't know her name…A name…a name…_

_He thought about it for a good few seconds. As if a little boy deciding what to name their puppy. _

_She was all yellow. _

_And the clip next to her was a sun…_

"_Yo, Sunshine. Stop the water works." He demanded._

_She looked up from her tears, took a good look at him. _

_She gasped. Orange hair?_

_And his eyes…_

"_Who-who are you?" She stuttered though her sobs._

_He carefully stood up, minding his scraped knee and huffed. _

"_The guy who saved your but is who." He rudely responded._

_She glared. But then smiled. _

"_Um…" She thought for that word her mother told her to use when someone gave her a cookie or something she was…_

"_Thank you." _

_His eye brow quirked…no one ever thanked him for something._

_He shrugged. _

_She attempted to get up, but she started to cry again as she saw blood on her elbow. _

_She didn't like blood. _

_He looked confused at to what to do, and decided to help her someway. Not that he cared of course. _

_He suddenly kneeled in front of her. _

_She was taken aback and wondered what this strange boy was referring to when he kneeled like that. _

"_What ya waiting for!" He asked with some sort of anger. "Get on!" _

_She reached her hand and placed her small frame on his back, suddenly gasping as he grasped her legs and hoisted her higher upon him. She didn't weigh much, but he didn't either so he sucked in some air to keep from falling over. _

_After a few seconds it became normal and he walked carefully up the hill._

_Kagome suddenly remembered he didn't answer her question. _

"_New friend, what is your name?" Her voice was emphasized and struggled as if she was just starting to learn full sentences._

_He looked shocked. His grip on her almost dropping in surprise._

…_Friend…?_

_He smiled. _

"_Yuudai"_

_Her head rose and she brought a finger to her lips in thought. _

"_Great hero?" She questioned, mostly to herself. He stopped…his mother used to…_

"_Uh…yea…How'd ya know?" _

_She giggled, compeltly forgetting about the pain in her arms. " Jii-chan's always goin on bout names and stories."_

"_Oh…"_

_After a while Kagome scowled…_

"_You don't know my name." _

_He pursed his lips and thought, not liking to be ordered. _

"_I already know it." _

_She looked perplexed…she never told him her name. _

"_What is it then?" She pressed._

_He smirked. _

"_Sunshine."

* * *

_

_She sneezed. _

"_You're sick."_

"_Am not"_

_Silence._

_He sneezed._

"You're sick."

"_Am not."_

_Silence…_

_They both sneezed. _

"_I told you!" _

_Both voices exclaimed. _

"_I had something in my nose." _

"_Well, dust makes me sneeze sometimes!"_

"_That's the stupidest exuse ever, Sunshine!"_

"_It's true!"_

"_Is not!"_

_Suddenly they sneezed again, and Mama Higurashi walked in with two bowls of chicken noodle soup. _

"_Now, now you two." She attempted to calm with a smile. _

_They both seized at the warmth of having a table placed over them and hot soup filling their noses. Although becoming very hard to smell, due to the mucus._

_They ate their soup in silence. _

_When they were done he glanced at her. _

"_We're both sick." He admitted._

_She nodded. "Yea…but 8 or 9 year olds aren't supposed to get sick…"_

_He gave a quizzical scowl. "Why?"_

"_Cause we ain't 7." _

"_Obviously."_

"_Obviously?"_

"_Yes, _**obviously**_."_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_What's _**obviously**_ mean?"_

_He sighed.

* * *

_

"_Sunshine-"_

_She growled. "Don't you sunshine me! I saw you mister!"_

"_It was just a kiss, what's it mean to ya anyway!"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_Then why are you mad!"_

_She stomped her feet in anger. Being 13 can really pull some strings on your mood. And your feelings. _

"_I'm not mad! I'm angry!"_

"_Same damn thing!" His eyes flashed. So he had kissed the girl at the dance, what gives!_

_It wasn't even a real kiss. He didn't kiss her back. She jumped on him…and obviously Kagome got a good view of it. _

"_No it is not!" She defended. "You don't even know the girl, never the less be ready to kiss her!"_

_He fisted his hands. "I decide that not you!"_

"_Who says?"_

"_I DO! It's my freakin' life!" He yelled. She was acting completely stupid and he knew it._

_But he wasn't acting so smart either…_

_Tears cornered her eyes and hurt momentarily flickered in them._

_There were no people around, so she couldn't pull the "You're making a scene" card._

"_Well somehow our lives keep getting mixed up! So I think I have a say in who you kiss!"_

"_What about me! Do I have a say in who you dance with? Or who you go on a date with?"_

_That was one of the last straws. Had he forgotten the last time she went on a date and he got the same way?_

"_I don't really have a choice in that manner!" Her voice was growing hoarse from the yelling, and she really didn't have the strength to keep fighting with him. _

_He was going to keep going on about what the hell she meant, but he saw that familiar hurt in her eyes and the voices died down._

"_I'm sorry" He finally muttered. _

_Her eyes snapped open…did he just-?_

_Apologize?_

"_Come again?"_

_He stepped closer._

_His orange eyes met hers, and her world faded away._

"_I ain't saying it again."_

"_Well I didn't hear you!" She argued. _

_He groaned not this again._

"_Yea ya did!"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

"_Did no-"_

_And that was when he kissed her. _

…_Being a teenager was sure gonna be hard.

* * *

_

_She sniffed. Tears threathening to fall._

"_Do y-you have to?" She questioned once again. _

_He sighed, feeling just as sad as she was. _

"_I'm so sorry sunshine…" He pulled her into a hug as she shuddered in tears. _

_It wasn't right that she had only spent one year as his girlfriend and he was leaving. _

_It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair. _

_Why were the fates so cruel?_

"_My mom can take you in! Yuka's parents? Ayumi's! Please you don't have to go!" She attempted. _

_He held her tighter, kissing her forehead._

"_No, sunshine…It doesn't work like that. The law says I have to go with licensed foster parents…" He tried pushing the tears away. _

_He was getting new foster parents, the past ones having had him long enough, and it was sure already that he wasn't getting adopted. _

_Being 15 and all…_

"_Yuudia I don't want you to leave me…" She cried, and buried her face in his chest, he placed his chin on the crown of her head. His orange bangs, now highlighted with some black tips, covered his eyes. _

"_I don't want to leave you either…" He sadly stated, his words leaving an unspoken sadness hanging in the thick air._

_She was so sad. And he was always their to dry her tears…_

_When her dad died._

_When she lost her favorite clip._

_When Buyo had run away._

_When she had seen him kiss that girl._

_Other small things…but this was something else. _

_Something quite big and through the heart. _

_Yuudai was really leaving. America they said._

"_Then take me with you!" She lifted her head, showing her puffy eyes and wiping her nose with her finger. "Please! I won't make such a fuss! I promise! And I can make you Ramen! It's your favorite!" She rambled. _

_A sad smile graced his features. Her hopeless words left a sad hole right in his heart. _

_She really…would she miss him this much?_

_But he shook the thoughts away. She needed to get over him. Move on. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. Or having the knowledge that she was like this._

"_Kagome…"_

_Her real name fled from his lips in a last request and she stopped. _

_He rarely ever used her real name when referring to her. _

_Probably a maximum of three times in her 14 years of life. _

_This being the fourth. _

"_I'm…gonna miss you…" She gasped in between the sobs to regain her breathing. "so…much…"_

_He pressed his lips to her forehead again, and muttered an "Me too" _

_She never wanted to let go. It wasn't fair._

_It wasn't fair._

_The old tree house was their secret sanctuary at that moment, and he felt nothing could touch them. But reality was soon to come when he realized this may be the last tim he would ever hold her like this. _

_Hold his Sunshine in his arms._

_His Sunshine.

* * *

_

She did everything she could to control her heart rate to normal again. She sweared she could faint at that moment.

His voice.

It was him.

"Yuudai…" She whispered.

Quickly, although too slow for her liking, she turned to face a pair of orange eyes.

He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe the way she held that look in her eyes. Or perhaps that she wasn't exactly jumping into his arms.

Never the less, she didn't have that same over powering feeling towards him that she held before. His curiosty and nature wanted to kill the guy who had taken her heart. But…it was his own fault.

"Hey…" He let his greeting still the air for a second. He hadn't said her name in such a long time.

He hadn't even uttered the word sunshine since the last time he had referred to her.

But seeing her again…running all this way through the rain, and then just coming face to face with her…

"You ain't even gonna give me a proper greeting Sunshine?" He playfully chided.

She gave a light glare.

"Still rude I see." She teased.

He quirked an eyebrow and lightly chuckled.

"Likewise Sunshine."

She almost melted. Kagome here, Kagome there.

Sunshine him.

And she loved it.

* * *

End of Part 2. Part # will come tomorrow at the minumum. I hope. Lol. Ok. So this was mostly a bit of enlightment on who exactly this mystery boy is.

IMPORTANT:

I tried mixing Inuyash'a personality with this guy's. Don't get mad at me! I have my reasons! lol. So...lets think on this part of the oneshot...Who's Yuudai?

Obviously he's a child hood love of Kagome's and he's come back…for how long? No one knows.

Okay so next part is about how they have a short talk. And Kagome is left to decide on who she goes with. Yea…she's still in love with Yuudai…but Inuyasha…she's…in love with him too…damnit Kagome! Lol.

Ok…so…review if you can. I'd greatly Appreciate it!

I didn't have time to edit this part either. But I still another day. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Next part is where it's al climaxed and ends.

Lol.

So…till next part.

Love your one-n-only,

Princess Lali

Of

Spain and England.

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review and really sorry if you found this story a total waste of your time…I was just bored and I had to write the idea down before I forgot it.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: Do you WANT me to shoot you people! I do not own the frekin hunk in red!

**Sunshine Part 3 **

**By: Princess Lali

* * *

**

_Don't frown, because you never know who's falling in love with your smile_ -

* * *

Her feet had a mind of their own, she decided.

For before she could even grasp the actual concept that Yuudai was in front of her, she had run into his arms. And she supposed he was in as much shock as she, because before he had time to regain his senses, both went spiraling down to the cold wet earth.

A deep blush painted her cheeks and she made move to lift herself in apology but before she could register, an arm encircled her waist and brought her to his chest in an embrace.

How long…? How long were the nights she had cried for him.

_Too many_, the thought passed though her mind.

Both felt the rain patting their heads and for a moment enjoyed it's beautiful music, he blinked past the water drops, doing his best to keep them out of his eyes.

But it was becoming increasingly difficult.

And Kagome…_Sunshine_….was right there in his arms. Sure his back hurt like hell, and would be sore in the morning, but right now he didn't give a damn.

Sunshine was letting him hold her. And he wouldn't trade it…for anything in the world.

The thought scared him. Love was fear and fear was weakness.

Weakness wouldn't protect people. Weakness could not defend. Yet he had no power over when or whom he fell in love with.

No power what so ever. He could push it away. Push and push, but it would just come back.

Wasn't that obvious right now?

He knew they should get up soon, she and he would both most likely catch a cold if they didn't, but for a moment…he buried part of his nose in her wet hair, and let his eyes slightly close…maybe for a moment, he could stay like this a bit longer.

She obviously wasn't protesting.

* * *

He glared at the water falling. It wasn't falling as hard as before but falling non-the less.

Falling and leaving him wet and highly bothered. Soaked and annoyed to the maximum.

Damn it all.

And where was she? Probably in her cozy bed, snoozing and dreaming about a comfy test the next day. What was with her anyway? Supplies don't take a whole day to get. At maximum, he'd say 10 minutes.

"Keh."

Maybe even less.

He slouched against the bark and flicked his ears again, rain water already flooding the insides of his ears, and he wasn't exactly thrilled.

It was strange…a few minutes ago he almost spilled his heart out to the cat demon, and now he was back to his self.

Who was the real Inuyasha?

The one behind the golden eyes, and silver hair? The one who guarded his heart.

Was he the one blaming Kagome for his misfortune at the moment, or the one who almost stated that he loved her.

Or the fact he didn't want to love her.

But he didn't care all that much. He was Inuyasha weather he was red or blue. White or black. Demon or human.

Inuyasha would always be his name, and it was foolish to believe that he was two different people.

Completely utterly foolish.

…But that didn't stop him before did it?

* * *

She had closed her eyes and tried to block out everything except his breathing and the rain. They made a quite enjoyable sound. The beat of his heart to the one of the water falling.

So soothing….

But reality crashed down all around her and it wasn't until then that she realized just how much of an impact the feudal era really was.

So that was probably reason she carefully raised herself and grabbed his hand to raise him up with her.

She looked at him once but then took interest back on the ground.

"I've um…missed you."

He chuckled a bit. "Yea I guessed."

She bit her lip and ran a finger arose the bottom f her nose in an attempt to dry the moist feeling there.

She sniffed, already feeling the effects of a cold coming on.

He could see the effort she was trying to put into talking to him so he attempted to help her. "America is shit." He tried.

She won him over again with a smile and the sunshine seemed to shine through the rain clouds.

"So I've heard." Kagome giggled.

He nodded looking to the shrine. Curiosity got the best of him as he wondered why she would be in there at this time.

"What were you doing in there?"

His question made her freeze a moment and she gulped, quite loudly, once before answering.

"Um…Jii-chan asked to get some scrolls for the tour tomorrow." She lied.

He quirked a funny eye brow at her. "Is he still with his old folk tales?" Kagome almost wanted to retort back that those stories they had thought of as stupid bedtime myths, were actually real, but she held her tongue.

None of that now…

"Sorta…" Kagome chuckled.

After an awkward moment of silence, leaving only the rain to speak out their true feelings, he cleared his throat.

"I see the clips aren't working out for you." He smiled.

She would always have some type of clip pinned up in her hair, now loose to let the ebony tendrils fall into luscious waves he had only seen when sleepovers were custom.

Kagome lightly laughed, and he wanted to hear it again. He would do anything to hear those chimes again.

"No…I…I grew out of them." She responded, subconsciously letting a hand travel to where a sunshine clip would be placed if there were one. It would provide as a type of bib for her. When ever she was scared or lonely, starting a new school or doing some dangerous, she would take the clip and lightly suck on the edges, the habit was long ago grown out of, but the feeling would always be there.

He nodded.

It was her turn. "You don't seem any different." She wondered out loud, and almost laughed again.

He gave her a skeptical look, and playfully glared. "Feh…_Hello_…" He said the last word stretched for emphasis while a finger points to the used to be black tips of his hair, now a dark blue.

Now she laughed.

"Ah." She said with a hidden mirth of understanding.

He rolled his eyes.

Silence rolled out again, only this time it was a silence of calm and content.

"It's raining." She noted out loud with a finger pointing straight up at the sky.

He blinked. "Really? I never noticed."

Sarcasm always wore her thin with him, but she let it slide this time.

"So what'cha been up to Indiana Jones?" She said her eyes smiling, the rain long being forgotten. Now only light pebbles of water dripping down, no longer forcing them a strain to hear.

The edges of his mouth quirked at the sound of his old nickname she had or him whenever they did something stupid or a failure to complete their mission. Kid stuff.

"You've heard of the Americas…Everything's right bout' them." He swiped his hand as a gesture and continued when he saw the curiosity light in her eyes. "People there are greedy business tycoons, and 80 of their population is obesity, give and take a few, but… the food is the bomb." He patted his tummy and she giggled.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Our schools are a lot more sophisticated though, theirs are all like…crazy." He scratched the back of his neck this time and sighed. "I sure did miss this place though…" He looked around one more time.

She cocked her head. "But you didn't miss me?" She faked a pout.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Eh."

An eyebrow was raised. "Eh?"

He nodded. "Eh."

Her mouth craved to the side in a thoughtful manner and nodded her head as well ,as if they were having an intellectual conversation. "Eh…Eh."

He pursed his lips into a fine line. "Ehhhhh."

They both cracked up laughing, holding their stomachs as they giggled with hilarity. Sometimes the most stupidest things would make them laugh. This being a perfect example.

A hand reached out and placed it on top of Kagome's head. He winked and a red coloring smeared her cheeks. The blush didn't go unnoticed and he smirked.

He still had some effect on her… "I missed you like hell Sunshine."

She felt herself melt and a warm feeling over took her. It was so nice…So nice to know that someone cared. That someone saw you more as just a copy or shard detector.

And that, that someone was the person you had loved…for most of your young life.

But…She looked into his orange ember eyes and she felt herself fall…falling…

Kagome could suddenly feel his breath lightly caress her lips and she felt herself slightly tremble.

He could sense her hesitation, but he didn't care…no…not a care in the world…

He…loved….

* * *

He'd give her ten more minutes.

Ten.

No more…and Kagome had given him some antique watch so he would always know how long it would until she came back.

Of course she didn't give a time this time but he hadn't a care…

Ten more. That's it.

He sighed and looked back at the small compact clock and waited as patient as possible for that weird bigger looking stick moved onto the symbol that meant twelve.

Make that nine more.

* * *

Lips blanketed over hers in a small caress, but it didn't end quickly like in those romance novels, where they say it didn't last as long as they had liked…This was pure time, nothing stopped and nothing moved faster.

It just was…and maybe it was when he kissed her that she realized something…

It wasn't like she hadn't kissed him before…hell they went out for a whole year and made out a couple of times.

Kagome felt the sting in the back of her mind…and the stab in her heart….it was like…like…there was no room for…him.

There was no room…for her Yuudai.

For when he left…the chips went washing away, still too frail to be left on their own, and they were overtook by something stronger…something more mature and adult like.

_Inuyasha._

But she didn't stop her lips from fitting his. She didn't cease from applying soft pressure to his kiss just as he had.

And she didn't imagine a white dog-eared boy in front of her instead of the orange haired one, like in all those sappy romance mangas she always read. She saw _Yuudai_…and she was kissing _Yuudai_…the only thing was…she didn't love _Yuudai._

No. That was wrong. She did love him.

But…

An arm slowly came to wrap around her waist in a tight lock.

She wasn't in love with Yuudai…at least not any more…

_Or maybe_…her eyes squeezed tightly together and she sighed against him…the rain now picking up speed again…

_Maybe_…she was just going insane…because Inuyasha obviously didn't find her at the same level he found Kikyou on.

So why was she even thinking about it?

Yuudai was back, he was laughing with her, taking away her troubles, hugging her, making her feel better, and last but not least, he was _kissing_ her.

_Yuudai Takao_ was making out with _Kagome Higurashi._

And Kagome was thinking of_ Inuyasha._

_You've done it once again,_ _Higurashi,_ she angrily thought to herself. _You've put yourself in an impossible situation._

Of course both teenagers had a need for air and their lips parted only to be, only to be kissed again with a hunger that they had never felt.

Yuudai.

Yuudai.

_Yuudai._

_Inuyasha…_

_Yuudai._

Inuyasha…

_Inuyasha…_

_Yuudai…_

Inuyasha…

Her mind was spinning. Spinning and kissing quite literally.

He looked to her eyes for some type of comfort, some type of familiarity, but he saw them clouded over with trouble.

This ended it for him.

He knew she no longer held that strong emotion for him…She had it for someone else now. Someone obviously other than him. And it made him sad in a way. When he came running here, he always had this gut feeling that Sunshine would find someone else, but he never truly thought that she would actually…not take him back.

What hurt wasn't that she had found this other person.

It was that she wasn't willing to let him back into her heart.

But he was a grown 19 year old, and he had only known heartbreak through a transparent glass. Now getting the whole package full throttle.

It seems he was doomed to be familiar with pain for his whole life.

He at least had some chance with Sunshine. Something to make him more than happy to get up in the morning for. But that might as well be gone with the wind, it was more than clear that she was in some type of love triangle.

He wanted to meet this mystery guy.

Did he know her favorite color was yellow?

Did he know she was afraid of ghosts and crabs, and any monsters under her bed, or in her closet?

Did he know all her favorite spots to get away?

Did he know she loved the beach?

Did he know she had won the 1st place at nationals for a swimming competition?

…Did he know she loved to fall?

He knew all this and more. He knew his Sunshine like he knew himself, and if there was something new to find out about her, he would always get the 411.

The fact that he knew she loved to fall came to a somewhat surprise and quite horrifying in the matter as well.

They went camping and there was a high cliff with a steep bottom leading into the waves of an inlet to an ocean.

It still scared him to this day.

They were playing when she suddenly decided to jump off.

He had met fearsome death that day, for he could swear his heart stopped and left him for lifeless for at least a second.

He was too slow in his opinion to jump after her, but he was still screaming on the way down.

9 years can still put a heavy weight for a fear of dropping.

It was the first time he had ever really said her name.

* * *

"_Yuudai-chan, what would happen if I jumped off?" She curiously got close to the edge and wondered of the fall. "Would you catch me?" _

_He didn't pay to deeply into her words and scoffed. "Baka, You would be to scared to jump off that."_

_She glared an insulted scowl and huffed. _

"_I can prove you wrong." Her eight year old eyesfilled with mischievous actions. _

_She would love to feel the air ripping through her fingers. Like a bird…_

_Yuudai grasped some fine rope through his jaws and tried yanking for the knot to get free, his current chore being to make a mountain rope so they could play Indiana Jones again. Him being the main character of course and although none really thought too much into it, for some reason Kagome always ended up being the damsel in distress. _

_He ignored her foolish words and continued with his task. _

_If he just pulled here…and grabbed that part…then maybe…_

_Before either child knew what happened, a swish of weight heavier than air blew by and Kagome was gone from his view. _

_He heard laughter descending and he felt his body shut down. _

_He died that second. _

_But quick to come back. "Sunshine." He breathed. _

_And without another thought he yelled her name to the heavens jumping after her._

_That…why was she so reckless? _So…so_…he growled before he could finish his thoughts and instead decided to speak them. _

_His voice catching in his throat as the wind engulfed his mouth while he screamed._

"KAGOME NO BAKA!"

* * *

He mentally shook his head.

It wasn't the last time she did that either. She killed him plenty more times after that, although with each fall he got used to her doing it and after about the 15th jump he had complete trust that she would always be safe on the landing.

He even paid to have them skydive by the ocean and she had told him it was one of the most exciting and thrilling moments in her life.

He gulped carefully and made a move to look back at her once again.

"Sunshine…I'm sorry."

She blinked and confusion littered her face.

His hand slowly reached up to curl a tendril of black hair behind her ear and she still blinked owlishly, innocent questions filling through her eyes.

"What?"

He pursed his lips and couldn't look at her in the face anymore, letting the hand fall to her shoulder.

Almost like he was begging for some type of support.

Something to keep him standing.

"I…left you….and now I'm just back." If it would have been any other time she would have teased that he was stating the obvious, but she waited patiently for him to continue.

"And…It's like I'm asking you to come back to me. Or rather let me come back to you."

He let his fingers grasp around the soaked texture of her shirt and let the rain speak for a few agonizing seconds.

Her hair framed her face, heavily being pulled down by the weight of the rain made her seem so beautiful when he glanced at her again.

It hurt…that he was letting his Sunshine…go.

Her gestures opened to worry, fear seeping through his next words.

"But…You can't can you?…" He gave a bitter chuckle. And she cringed at his voice. He sounded so hurt…and afraid.

Her ears felt the cold rush of wind and water run down the edges leaving her to shiver, but the shuddering wasn't only because of the rain.

No, it probably had nothing to do with the change in weather.

It had to do with him…

He didn't wait for her answer, only allowing for his name to whisper off her lips and then end in his voice.

"I…never gave it a second thought that you would find someone new. But it's been like what? Four years. And I left you at teenage years. It was only obvious you would find someone to seriously…love."

Kagome shook her head softly. "Yuudai please-"

He ignored and continued. "So I know that I have to…" He was cracking and he was just about to fall on his knees and let the rain wash away with his tears. He thought himself pathetic. Men don't cry. Or at least not when any one could see them. "Sunshine I have to let you go."

The words left his lips just as fast as the tear slipped from his eye and Kagome felt her heart break into pieces so small her fingers would bleed if she attempted to pick them up.

Tears already covered her cheeks and a single trail fell slowly to slide down his chin and land with the other drops of water.

How was it that he came with so much happiness and this all ended in so much pain?

It hurt in ways that couldn't be cured by the touch of medicine.

Her slender fingers curled into his coat and she could feel herself fall. It must have been the first time she had ever felt so much pain in falling.

He couldn't stay any longer, he decided.

It was time for him to leave. The plane was leaving tomorrow and the thought of taking her with him went fleeting from his mind.

The tickets felt heavy in his pocket and he recognized the hopeless tears brim in his eyes again.

He felt like such a lovesick fool.

Kagome cried into his shoulder, arms embracing him again, but only this time with a motion of never wanting to let go.

She was full out bawling, red teary eyes closing through the rain as the comfortable fragment of his lifted into her nose and embedded into her memory once again.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Her whispers fell on death ears as he was certain of his next move.

Not completely death though. He knew she loved him.

He knew it by just looking at her. But the hope for their love fell along with the pieces of his heart.

She loved someone else. With something much more stronger.

His arms felt so tight against her torso, but she didn't care. She didn't want to let him let her go.

No.

She was just thinking about missing him only but a few minutes ago. And now he was leaving again!

No.

He heard himself sob as her cold arms wound tighter around his neck.

"Please," He paused…It was one of those times that he couldn't call her Sunshine. And he knew if only he just said her name… "Kagome."

That was when she fell. He knees giving out on her and his body idly following. Why did it always have to end like this?

This was worse than the first time they parted. They still at least had their hearts back then.

But now…

The rain covered their sobs and you couldn't tell anymore if they were crying or if it was rain falling down their faces.

* * *

Inuyasha shook his foot impatiently, a habit he had long ago gotten accustom of.

5 more minutes.

Five.

He huffed and licked his chapped lips. The wind of the rain had dried them and the rain did nothing to moisten them. It was slowly decreasing now and he could finally hold his ears to correct pose so that he wouldn't have to be afraid of the water falling into them.

He flicked them once more just to be sure and settled back on the bark.

His thoughts being thrown into the name of a certain Kagome named girl.

Stupid school girl.

Making him feel like this.

Like…like he had done something wrong and make him taste the bitter tang of regret for his actions.

He his nose scrunched a bit to form an annoyed scowl.

She's the only one that could be late and make him wait with anxiety. The only one, he swore it.

Kikyou was always right on the dot, and even if she was a few seconds late, he didn't have the need to wait.

For she was only in arm's reach from the village. It was Kagome who went whole times periods ahead of him and made him feel all worried and sick and bubbly with emotions long to be forgotten.

The first time he finally came face to face with the fact that he felt this he tried with all his might to push them away. He screamed at her, and tried to force her to be angry and hate him, just like everybody else. Because if she hated him, it would be easier for him to do so as well.

So much easier.

But she only equally yelled back, or ignored him and in the next few minutes she was back to talking to him and making him feel normal.

Making him feel like he wasn't that boy everyone used to throw rocks at. Making him look more like the hero in most situations rather than the villain. Unmasking his real self and tearing down his walls one by one with mysterious ways that still left him baffled.

Heck, didn't he show his tears for her when he had thought she died? That was enough said for him.

He never cried. For no one…Not since…He shook some water still clinging to his haori and snuffed to get rid of the lingering rain scent.

No use remembering all that now.

And it was like he spent his every day with Kagome now. Never had he been so attached to a woman of age and of attraction for so long. And her feeling of complete trust for him, to be able to sleep under his nose as well, was quite the fire trigger.

She worked in mysterious ways, that Kagome.

Kaede had told him that as well, once. She didn't mention it again, or at least not when concerning him.

But that one time left him wondering.

Let him thinking…He thought about her a lot often too. And it wasn't like he was able to read minds, but he was able to tell if she hadn't forgotten about him or not, at least having that sense of security blanketing him through their fights. Kagome still remembered him day after day, and was right next to him sun up to the next.

When she left, it was only for a little while, and even then when he went over, she would almost seem to be relived of something.

As if she was actually glad he hadn't forgotten to get her…Although that look was quick to be hidden under a few threats of "sits".

The more Inuyasha got used to Kagome, the more he began to notice things about her. Defiantly nothing like Kikyou. That was a starter from the beginning.

But it became much more pact when he had conversations with her. When it became contently comfortable to lay down with her and look at the clouds, or hold hands under the stars.

Even when he argued with her. He had never felt his pride teeter on the edge so hard when he fought with her.

But she both destroyed his ego, and formed it, with pure intentions.

Encouraging him one day, and bringing him down to ground quite literally the next.

The more Inuyasha wished he could live without it, the more he found himself having actual nightmares of not.

And the others were no different, although the emotion wasn't as strong.

Shippo served as almost a kid brother, some of those rare moments, he would even go far to admit, like a son.

_Never _had he felt that way about any one young creature. Non the less a kitsune with a big mouth and a love (from time to time) of boasting about the half-demon and how he avenged his parents death.

Sango was like…a sister he guessed. He never really knew what it would be like to have a sisterly figure to protect and feel bad for when he knew he did something wrong. That Kirara incident perhaps.

She seemed to be the next one to him that was strongest in real hand to hand battles, and each took their share of complementing on a move or strategy.

Miroku…although he might hate to admit it sometimes, (due to his history of hentai records) the guy was like his best friend. One of those chums that are their to either be wise and put you in place or laugh and drag you to peep at the girls in the hot springs.

Obviously, as before told, Inuyasha had never experienced any of these type of things. And he was left to look up to in time of need. For he was their protector, their savor, while they were his.

Inuyasha sighed and mentally chanted the words three more minutes.

3 more.

Just 3.

He let the small ticking gadget twist and turn on its chain through his fingers, his amber eyes curiously focusing on the encryption of his name on the front.

* * *

They were both on their feet again and now just looking at each other with eyes of sorrow but a relief washed over Kagome. One she wasn't afraid of showing. And he flashed a smile. A look of remembrance spread his face and he placed a single piece of paper in her hand. She looked at it, but didn't open it yet.

The rain, she had been cheerful to report, had officially dried out leaving a light sprinkle and a bright sun wove it's way through the empty clouds, all drained from their crying.

Kagome blinked at the shine and felt the cold drops of rain heat up in the warmth and her hair hung in a attractive way, giving Yuudai the benefit to at least smirk. Then something hit him.

He laughed out loud and Kagome had absolutely no idea why.

Had she driven him insane…?

He let his palms faced the sky as the few rain drops fell to be blazed by the sun, the water making a beautiful contrast against the sunshine…He laughed again, this time making sure to look at Kagome.

"Oi Sunshine…"

She looked bewildered with hidden curiosity and quirked an eyebrow while a smile spread her lips at the quick change of tone his voice.

It was nice to hear him laugh.

He blew a few bangs from his eyes and pointed to the sky, squinting slightly at the sun.

"Sun shower."

She giggled understanding his inside joke and let her own face get kissed by the falling water.

It was so peaceful…

She heard the unmistakable sound of shoes being splashed in a walking motion.

She looked back at him to see a soaked through back

He turned his head for one last wink. "C'ya Sunshine." The statement being false for he wasn't even sure if he would ever see her again…

No that wasn't true…She was his Sunshine after all, he couldn't just stop seeing her shining face.

She was on the verge of tearing up again but repressed and let the sun bathe both of them in a heavenly glow, signing their goodbye.

Maybe this one wasn't as bad as the last one after all…

He began walking away and with a quick stroll, he was almost out of sight.

But not before she called her goodbye. Her arm reaching up to wave a friendly sayonara.

"Goodbye Indiana Jones!" She giggled and he smirked letting it be the last expression on his smug face that she saw.

She wasn't expecting anything more nor anything less.

A smug smirkful face was what he was. Who he was.

So she didn't mind…she would miss him though…

She already wished he'd be back. Kagome laughed at the sky closing her eyes in a silent surrender to the bright shower.

It would be wrong to say she was surprised when she heard a familiar voice behind her. It would also be wrong to say she didn't suddenly feel safe and far more content as well.

"Oi Kagome!"

_'Oi Sunshine'_

He was irritated she could easily tell. But it was to be known of. He was Inuyasha after all. Take too long on a single trip to get supplies and let off steam and one would know he would come running with annoyance.

Worry only slightly showing through those amber eyes of his.

The rain drizzled and Inuyasha waited behind her for her to turn.

"Lets go already Kagome." He demanded his arms in their signature pose, inside either sleeve, showing he wasn't exactly ready to shout at her and it made her beam larger.

When she finally snorted and turned to face him, a smile still adorned to her face he couldn't stop the edges of his own mouth quirking up into a silly lop sided grin.

And quickly added, "So we can defeat Naraku and get the Shikon shards!" The common phrase was often used around her to push her into falling into the well again.

Kagome fully turned, and closed her eyes while the smile turned into one of complete confidence.

Her hand fisting to form a powerful and victory gesture. A giggle humming through her sealed lips.

"Defiantly! Lets get to it!" She ran towards him, although it seemed pink sakura blossoms bloomed out of no where and decided to let their petals to create the perfect picture of Inuyasha leaning against the shrine waiting patiently with a grin on his face, the hair of a girl swishing behind her as her back was shown running towards him, a determined look marring her features.

The image was frozen, and this time Kagome could actually feel time itself stop, weather it was happening or not.

She grabbed Inuyasha's hand was quickly warmed by hers as she grasped it, and his cheeks camouflaged with own haori a blush forming.

So maybe Inuyasha wasn't sure if he wanted to love her. That was okay, they both thought ironically, we still got time.

The small rain puddles splashed with every stomp in the water, and the sun's rays littered her pitch black hair, making it shine and make it seem endless, while his literally shined reflecting of his almost white hair and his face almost glow.

It was one of those rare moments.

One of those moments…were they both weren't afraid…

They weren't afraid to show how happy they were around one another. Usually hidden like a sin during regular hours.

Genuine smiles graced both faces and absolute love radiated through the eyes.

Maybe they were in love with each other…maybe they might bring pain to one another because of it…they might show their weakness…but…

She wove her fingers through his as she innocently clasped hands and both making their way to jump down the well.

Maybe it was at this moment or another, they realized, that both would never regret…Because it felt too good to do so.

When they got back their hands let go of each other, and went back to arguing over something or the other.

Something about Kagome forgetting her supplies the cat demon remembered.

For it wasn't the original group that would usually wait for them at the well, it was but a small cat demon.

Her head cocking at utter confusion towards the to.

But when both came back, for they had to go back and collect something that she had never gotten the chance to get at first, Kirara gave a silent happy mew, that sounded suspiciously like a snicker.

Kagome had tried something new to shut Inuyasha up this time.

The human girl rolled her eyes with a smile and kissed him right on the cheek. Maybe it was a platonic kiss, she would never know.

But it left both blushing, the hanyou madly at that, and walking in comfortable silence the rest of the walk…home.

The sun's beams warmed the wet fur of Kirara and she scratched the back of her ear.

Later she followed and gave a mew.

Both humans and hanyous were oh so confusing.

No one noticed a single piece of paper being caught by the breeze, flying high over the trees, letting the rays warm it's wet edges.

The words being gone with the wind, but always imprinted into the minds of two souls, broken apart by the acts of love…

The words, some might ask. Fleeting away with the papers existence.

* * *

_Sunshine-_

_Don't frown because you don't know who's falling in love with that smile of yours._

_-Indiana Jones

* * *

_

_END._

The story was close to making me cry, but maybe because i just read a really sad story(a _notebook_ type story)...geez i'm still bawling like a baby..anyways...WOO. Lol. Sorry I updated soo late, but something happened to my computer, thank god I saved the document before it was destroyed.

Anyways…Hopefully you found this story interesting. It was sorta of pointless in it's way, but hope it made you smile or something.

Cause Kagome is everybody's sunshine. Letting light flow in the darkest of places. Lol. Ok…and Kirara…she's always the Dr. Phill for everybody. And I bet she doesn't even understand why.

I added some inu/kag fluffiness at the end. They didn't get their kiss, but that was because she just broke up with Yuudai, "in a way" and it would be so cruel of her to just few minutes later kiss a guy.

At least I think so. Inuyasha is confused as to what to do, and although he still doesn't know which way to turn he lets Kagome lead him and the part where it says it feel too good, just means that the warm feeling enveloping him like a blanket felt too right to let go.

So in the end he decided that weather it was ok to love her or not, he wouldn't regret it. Same for her.

Lol. Maybe I should've added this in the story, eh?

OH! And Yuudia! Lol. I personally love his personality although I didn't add much of him, cause if you noticed their meeting was only like 10 to 15 minutes.

He's like Inuyasha in the category that he's arrogant, lost his mother when he was young, and letting Kagome bringing them out of darkness, except I added a bit of sarcasm to him, making him more modern like.

If you were sad that Kagome didn't end up with Yuudai, I'm um…sorry? I mean I would also love it if Yuudai didn't have to leave with a broken heart, but that's what happens to 19 year olds.

Which makes Kagome you pick either 17 or 18. Cause he's like a year ahead, AND a few months. Making her sometimes two years behind him.

So yea…

Hope you liked this installment of Sunshine, and hope you enjoyed the whole story plainly.

Thanks you for reading and hope your days are full of sunshine and rain.

And remember to smile…do I really need to repeat it? Lol. Cause you don't know who's falling in love with your smile.

BYE! And off to write more chapters for my other stories! Giddy up typer!

Lol.

**Love your**

**One-n-Only,**

**Princess Lali of Spain and England.**

P.S.- Thanks again for reading and let me know if I did a good job with these ficklest of stories. I tried. And I bet it sucked or something, but I love you all for even attempting to read…


End file.
